A Weiss Christmas
by ScarletRaven321
Summary: Team RWBY works together to decorate a Christmas tree. Team RWBY Friendship. (One-shot)


"Ruby I swear, if you don't put those down this instant I'm taking apart Crescent Rose." The heiress was barely keeping her patience with their team leader now that the room was a mess with half eaten candy canes littering the floor.

Maybe things wouldn't have been so bad if that was the only problem, but there was plenty more causing Weiss' blood to boil.

"So I guess the tree is a bit too big…" Yang admitted while noticing the top of the tree was hitting the ceiling and how it slightly bent to the side.

Earlier that day the blond had journeyed into the Emerald Forest to get the team one of the few remaining trees that stood unscathed. A mysterious fire during their initiation had managed to rid the forest of most others.

"It's not your fault there were hardly any other options." Ruby replied, shooting a knowing look at Weiss who just turned aside with a huff.

Yang missed the whole exchange, but Blake probably would have caught onto it if she wasn't dealing with her own situation.

There rolling around in the corner of the room, covered in white and purple tinsel was Blake. The poor girl was completely tangled and despite her best efforts could not be freed. Weiss decided it was time to provide some assistance.

"I expected trouble for Yang and Ruby, but-"

"Don't start." Blake was beet red and Weiss was obviously amused, as were the other members of Team RWBY.

Nobody failed to notice earlier how Blake's eyes lit up as she saw the shiny tinsel being removed from its box, and certainly nobody missed how eager she was to be the one in charge of it. The dark haired girl's feline instincts had gotten the better of her. Still, none of them expected her to fiddle with it on the floor for the past, Weiss checked the clock, hour and a half.

The heiress sighed heavily. Was she the only one who knew anything about how to set up a Christmas tree? Honestly, at this rate it'd never be finished.

Blake was a lost cause; the tinsel was already woven in impossible knots. After a few minutes Weiss just gave up. She was about to grab scissors when she noticed what Ruby and Yang had been doing in the meantime.

The two more energetic members of the team had definitely gotten serious about decorating though you wouldn't guess it by the result.

The once bare tree was now unrecognizable as lights and ornaments surrounded it randomly. There was clearly no planning or organization to their methods and it was driving Weiss to her limit.

"What business does a wolf ornament have next to a bright pink ball? And why in the world are you hanging up the _broken_ candy canes?" Weiss shrieked. She needed to get control of this madness before it was too late!

Yang stepped in before that could happen. "Calm down princess, it doesn't have to be perfect as long as we are all having fun."

The blond wore a surprisingly gentle smile that made her look more mature than Weiss had ever remembered seeing her. This was a smile that was typically reserved for Ruby though it worked wonders on the heiress too. She could feel her heart slow and her mind become a little more at ease.

Yang continued, "How about you put the star on? I'd offer the option to Blake too but," she looked passed Weiss to see how the faunus was fairing, "she looks a little tied up at the moment."

Blake shot the blond a glare before noticing the Weiss looked hesitant. Had the heiress ever decorated a tree herself before? Blake decided to also give her a little encouragement, "Weiss, why don't you? You haven't gotten to really put anything on the tree yet."

"Okay, okay. I can at least make sure that's done right." Despite her words, the small smile Weiss wore gave away her joy at being given such an important role.

However that smile soon faded once she looked above, reminded that the tree was bent at the top from where it collided with the roof. How was she supposed to get up there?

Determined, she grabbed a nearby stool, ignoring the chuckling coming from Ruby, and used it to reach the top. She was still a bit short.

Annoyed, she stretched as much as much as possible even tip-toeing to get high enough. The chuckling was replaced with a gasp as the stool slipped right as the heiress was about to put the star on. Yang was closest and managed to easily catch the heiress who had closed her eyes to brace for the pain.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." She heard Blake mumble from the floor.

"Nonsense, Weiss just needs a little help." Yang affirmed and began shifting the smaller girl around so she was sitting on one of the blond's arms with the other was wrapped around her waist to keep her balanced.

"W-what do you think you're doing? Put me down this instant!" Weiss' face was flushed from embarrassment. She was being carried like a child! How strong was Yang anyway? She didn't look like she was struggling at all.

"C'mon princess, just put the star on. I can't hold you forever." Yang said with a grin. That liar, she was having no problem carrying her weight.

"Fine! Just lift me up a bit higher." The taller girl obeyed and after a few moments the star was set on the tip of the tree.

After Weiss was set down, Blake was finally freed from the tinsel. The dark haired girl tossed the now much smaller pieces on the tree halfheartedly. No sense in trying to make it look pretty now.

Everyone took a step back to admire their work. It wasn't long before Yang and Ruby burst out in laughter, mumbling about how this was just as bad as the trees they decorated as kids. Even Blake was unable to hold herself back from giggling as such a ridiculous sight.

Weiss couldn't help but smile as she saw her teammates were truly satisfied with their work, despite how chaotic the arrangement was. Still, even with all its flaws she had to admit this was her favorite tree. All the past ones at the Schnee Estate may have shined brighter and stood taller, but this one was still the best.

* * *

That night the sound of something breaking managed to wake the four girls.

"Santa?"

"Ruby, I think that was the star."

"Oh."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hi all, happy holidays! This fic was kind of rushed, but hope you enjoy it anyways! I welcome any constructive criticism you all are willing to share.

Also, just to be clear, in this story it's implied that Weiss knew about how to properly decorate a tree, but never got to decorate one herself. At home she would always watch the staff set up the tree, but nobody would ever let her help.

Okay, that's all from me. Thank you for reading!


End file.
